Isn't It Ironic?
by Tempest78
Summary: Jakotsu and Kagome are forced to learn how to cooperate the hard way! Ban/Kag/Ja
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I make no money from this story and own none of the characters. Nor do I own the fandom. I only own my little plot line.**

**A/N: The first chapter is dedicated to envy1000. Happy birthday Bri! XD**

**XOXOXO:**

**Chapter One:**

Kagome sat up and held her head. _'What happened?'_ Her stomach threatened to heave. She slowly pulled her knees to her chest and took several deep breaths.

When the intense pain in her skull dulled to a slight ache, she opened her eyes and stared at her hands for a minute. She frowned. _'Where am I?' _She slowly scanned the open field around her. There were a few trees to one side and a large boulder to her left.

"It's about time you woke up."

Icy claws gripped her heart and her spine stiffened. She turned around and gasped. An enormous bull demon, built like a Minotaur, with black horns and hooves, a dark red hide and onyx eyes towered over her. His nose sported a large gold ring. His hand held a four-foot long club with six-inch spikes around the top of it.

'_He must be at least ten feet tall.'_ Kagome's eyes widened. "Who are you?" She bit her bottom lip. '_He's too big to take on alone. Where are the others?'_

"I'm the one who's going to end your pathetic little life." He growled as he approached her.

Kagome's face paled and she crawled backwards. The bull stalked towards her, clearly enjoying the stark fear in her eyes.

"What's the matter, priestess? Did you lose your weapons?" He taunted.

Kagome's eyes grew big as saucers and she frantically looked around for her bow and arrows.

A deep chuckle rumbled in the air as the bull moved closer. "How would you like to die?"

"Excuse me?"

"Should I gore you first and let you suffer a while?"

"You're mental!" Kagome's heart slammed against her chest.

The bull snorted. "Maybe I'll use this," he slapped the club against his palm. "I could let it rip your skin from your bones and then leave you to lay in agony while the bugs feast on you for a while."

"That's a bit blood thirsty, ne?" She glared at the demon.

"I could tie you to a stake and let the sun bake you to death." He grinned. "Rather fitting don't you think?"

"Oi, what the hell is your problem?" Kagome stood to her feet and her hands flew to her hips.

He snorted and a puff of smoke came from his large nose. "You come into _my _domain, kill _my_ boars, roast them over a fire and then ask what _my_ problem is?" He rubbed one of his horns and stomped his feet.

Her back collided with the boulder and her eyes widened. '_Oh shit!' _

He raised his head and glowered down at the tiny priestess. "Fucking humans think you're so superior." He raised the spiked club above his head. "Die vermin!"

Her heart slammed against her chest and her stomach filled with knots. She flinched and then tried to make herself as small as possible. She heard the club whistled through the air, aimed towards her and shrieked.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: This is the same story that ffnet deleted without warning because it had a cuss word in the old title. Sorry to everyone who missed the story or thought it was taken down by me. I assure it wasn't by my choice. **

**Anyways, it's back now and with no infractions. So, enjoy. XD**

**A/N II: CampNano June has officially started! Good luck to all of my fellow campers! :)  
**

**A/N III: The end of this month the free preview of my first original novel will launch! Here is the Impoved book blurb:  
**

**Dangerous Temptation:  
**

_Seventeen year-old Kaitlin Sinclair's world is turned upside down when she moves to Indonesia, and discovers the secrets that threaten the existence of the enchanting Cadmon and his people. She dives into a foreign culture, full of mystique and dangers everywhere she turns, where keeping her heart safe might prove as impossible as staying alive!_

**Dangerous Temptation Copyright © 2012 by Catrina Barton.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer****: I make no money from this story and own none of the Inuyasha characters. Nor do I own the Inuyasha ****fandom****. I only own my little plot line.**

**A/N: Over the years I've had a small handful of people request that I write a ****Jak****/Kag story, so here it is. XD**

**XOXOXO:**

**Chapter Two:**

She heard the massive club descend and closed her eyes. She flinched bracing for the impact. She heard a pain filled scream followed by a loud thud and her eyes shot open. The bull demon lay in two clean halves on the ground as blood soaked the ground.

Her eyes widened and she gasped as she watched Banryu flick to the side, dislodging the blood and then fall back onto its owners shoulder.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this a surprise?"

Kagome pressed her back flat against the boulder and swallowed. "Bankotsu...?"

"Where's your guard dog?"

"I don't know."

Banryu pressed against her neck. He took a step towards her and his smirk widened. "Is that so?" His eyes were cold and emotionless.

Her eyes locked to his and she swallowed as much as she dared. "Hai."

He sighed heavily and replaced Banryu on his shoulder. "Well damn."

"Can I please be the one to kill this vile bitch?"

Bankotsu stared at his most loyal companion and then at the priestess. He waved in a bored manner." Make it quick."

Kagome's eyes widened and she pointed an outraged finger in Jakotsu's direction. "You saved me from the bull, just to let _him_ kill me?"

"I thought you had some information for me. Since you don't know where your precious dog is, you're of no use to me." Bankotsu shrugged. "She's all yours Ja." He walked a few feet away and yawned.

Jakotsu's lips spread into an evil smile. "I really want my Inu-koi's ears, but since he isn't around I'll have to settle for killing his bitch." His hand slowly moved to grab his sword. "Any last words wench?"

Kagome's eyes frantically scanned the area and she swallowed. "Yeah… you've got to catch me first!" She dodged the first strike and ran into the field. Her legs burned and her heart pounded in her chest. She ran as if the devil himself were on her heels.

Her eyes widened and she stopped right at the edge of a steep cliff. She panted and stared down at the water and boulders.

"Stand still so I can kill you!" She heard him drawing his sword.

Kagome took a deep breath and jumped over the cliff. _'Please let me hit the water.' _She heard the sword slice into the ground._ 'That was close.' _She took a deep breath.

Jakotsu huffed and sheathed his sword. "Oi, get back here!" He stomped his foot and teetered over the edge of the cliff screaming.

"Jakotsu!" Bankotsu ran over to the edge trying to grab his friend. He stretched a hand out and watched in horror as Jakotsu fell with his arms flailing.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: That's it for chapter two. Enjoy everyone and remember reviews are the best motivation for any author. XD**

**A/N II: I'm pleased to announce the free preview of my original novel Dangerous Temptation is now live here: **

**Dangerous Temptation Blurb:**

Seventeen year-old Kaitlin Sinclair's world is turned upside down when she moves to Indonesia, and discovers the secrets that threaten the existence of the enchanting Cadmon and his people. She dives into a foreign culture, full of mystique and dangers everywhere she turns, where keeping her heart safe might prove as impossible as staying alive!

**Copyright © 2012 by Catrina Barton.**

**FREE Preview available here: **

** www . smashwords books/ view/ 172036 {just remove the spaces. XD}  
**

**I'd love to hear what you think about it! :) **

**Still working on formatting for Amazon and other sites, but, it's a start. XD**


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I make no money from this story and own none of the Inuyasha characters. Nor do I own the Inuyasha fandom. I only own my little plot line.**

**XOXOXO:**

**Chapter Three:**

Kagome's and Jakotsu's screams ripped through the air as they plummeted drastically towards the rocks below.

Bankotsu's eyes widened. _'Shit, if Ja hits those rocks he'll be killed again.' _He grit his teeth, sank his feet into the earth and then raised his halberd. With one hand squeezing the handle and the other hand forcing his weight behind the attack, he released a barrage of energy. "Dragon hammer!"

Kagome hugged her knees and screamed as she felt a powerful energy barreling towards her.

Jakotsu's eyes widened and he held his breath as he watched his leader's attack sailing towards him.

Bankotsu watched in satisfaction as the attack hit the intended target and the boulders broke into smaller rocks before disappearing into the churning water.

Kagome hit the water first and felt kicked her legs out beneath her and tried to reach the surface. She was halfway to the surface when she noticed Jakotsu sinking fast.

Jakotsu clawed desperately at the latches for the heavy armor that was dragging him down. His heart raced, nearly exploding inside his chest as his fingers fumbled try after try. His eyes went wide as saucers and he stretched out a hand to her. _'Please, save me.'_

He felt like weeping with joy when he saw the female coming closer to him. His nails sank into her arms as he tried to crawl up her body. He held her gaze and pointed to the latch.

She blinked and then her fingers went to the latches. Jakotsu closed his eyes. _'Please don't let me die here.' _The oppressive weight of the armor released its hold on him and he was tempted to sigh with relief, except his oxygen was running out fast.

The water churned and ripped them away from each other. Jakotsu's eyes widened as his body was tossed through the inky blackness. He struggled in vain to move his body forward, only to be thrown around by the water. His stomach collided with something solid, knocking the breath from his lungs.

His vision failed. _'Iie, please, I don't want to die again.'_ His body refused to obey his commands as he sank towards the unknown. Icy fingers of terror slid down his spine and gripped his heart. His stomach dropped and he felt his soul draining away from him.

**XOXOXO: **

**A/N: That's it for chapter three. ****Enjoy everyone and remember reviews are the best motivation for any author. XD**


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I make no money from this story and own none of the Inuyasha characters. Nor do I own the Inuyasha fandom. I only own my little plot line.**

**XOXOXO:**

**Chapter Four:**

Kagome's heart thudded heavily against her chest and then dropped into her stomach._ 'I can't just leave him, even if he is my enemy.'_ She dove deeper into the water and reached for Jakotsu. His nails raked her arms as he tried to claw his way up her body. His fingers pointed to the latches.

She grit her teeth against the burning scratches and tried to undo the latches of his armor. Just as she finished unlatching his armor, the water churned ripping them away from each other and tossing them into the unknown.

Inky blackness was all she could see as she struggled against the invisible fingers trying to drag her to the bottom. Kagome's arms and legs burned as she fought and clawed trying to reach the surface. She coughed and shook her head side to side. Walls of water crashed in on her from all sides. She felt as if her very breath was being ripped from her lungs.

The harder she fought the more lethargy to hold of her body. Her lungs burned for fresh oxygen. Her mind hazed and her limbs felt like lead weights. Her eyes tried to close as she watched the blackness growing stronger. She felt as if her very soul was ripped from her by the liquid. Her arms froze in place and she slowly sank closer to the bottom.

Various images of her mother, grandfather, brother, friends from school and the Inutachi flooded through her mind. Her heart felt heavy and her eyes stung. _'Oh please Kami, I don't want to die.' _

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: That's it for chapter four. ****Enjoy everyone, and remember reviews are the best motivation for any author. XD**


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: I make no money from this story and own none of the Inuyasha characters. Nor do I own the Inuyasha fandom. I only own my little plot line.**

**An: Wow! The support for this fic has blown me away. Thank you all so much. Enjoy the update, and wish me luck for my big radio interview. **

**XOXOXO:**

**Chapter Five:**

Kagome felt the empty void of unconsciousness trying to take over. She clung desperately to images of her loved ones and felt a renewed determination to survive. Despite her soul draining away from her, she forced her body to obey her will and managed to get one arm to move.

Her heart fluttered in her chest and she poured all of her will into the action, forcing her other arm to move. Light flashed around her and the waves tumbled harder than before. She felt her soul slamming back into her body, only much stronger than it had ever been.

'_I will not die like this!'_

She willed her feet to kick and propelled her body upward one agonizing inch at a time. Her lungs burned in need of air, but she forced the pain to the back of her mind. The closer she drew to the surface the stronger her movements became.

Her legs kicked like flippers and her arms tore through the water. The closer she got to the surface the more turbulent the water was. She grit her teeth and willed her body to keep the waves tossed around her, she forced her body to relax and ride it out. When the waves settled down again she would plow through the water, progressing slowly.

'_Come on, almost there'_

Adrenaline kicked in and she forced her way through the surface. She greedily sucked in fresh air and her tears mingled with the water. She forced herself to keep going and finally made it to the shore. Her body ached everywhere as she painstakingly crawled higher onto the river bank until the water barely touched her feet.

'_I made it!'_

Her arms trembled and then buckled beneath her. Her eyes slowly closed. She was barely aware of something solid sliding up next to her. She wrapped herself around it and then promptly passed out.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: That's it for chapter five. I know the last few chapters have been short, but they are vital to the plot, and it is important you read them one at a time, in order to understand why. ****Enjoy everyone, and remember reviews are the best motivation for any author. XD**


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: I make no money from this story and own none of the Inuyasha characters. Nor do I own the Inuyasha fandom. I only own my little plot line.**

**XOXOXO:**

**Chapter Six:**

Kagome woke up to the sound of nearby crunching twigs. Her eyes frantically scanned the area, finding only Jakotsuo beside her. She picked up the weapon and released the hidden button and sent the multitude of blades flying in the direction of the crunching twigs.

"Shit!"

She heard the sound of metal clashing against metal and watched the snake like blades fly towards her. She quickly yanked her wrist to the side with a half spin and closed the blades before they could cut her. Her eyes widened and her leg muscles tensed as the shrubbery was pushed aside.

"Jakotsu, what the hell are you - "

Blue eyes narrowed and Bankotsu took a menacing step towards her. His hand tightened around Banryu's hilt.

"Where is Jakotsu and why do _you_ have his sword?"

Kagome dropped the sword and fell onto her butt. She crawled her way over to the water and screamed when grey eyes stared back at her. Her arms hugged her waist and her body trembled. Her voice came out shaky.

"Why am I practically naked?"

Her teeth chattered. She reached around for something to cover with and lifted it to her face.

'_Take your filthy hands off my kimono!'_

She blinked and mumbled beneath her breath. "I must be hearing things." She shakily slipped the kimono on and tied it around her waist.

Bankotsu snatched her arm and spun her around, pressing Banryu against her throat. "I asked you a question!"

Her face paled. "I don't know." Grey eyes blinked up at him.

He frowned. "Why are your eyes diffrent?" Bankotsu's free hand scratched the side of his head._ 'Jakotsu is the only person who knows how to properly wield his weapon. Yet this wench just welded it perfectly..?'_

Kagome used one hand to push the blade away from her neck and collapsed to the ground hugging her knees. She rocked back and forth.

"I don't know."

Bankotsu sighed and embedded Banryu into the soil. He leaned his back against his weapon and scowled.

"Then what do you know?"

She lifted a shaky hand to her head. "I remember seeing Jakotsu struggling to get his armor off. He had a panicked look on his face." Her heart beat frantically inside her chest and bile threatened to rise.

"What else?"

"I helped him unlatch his armor and then the water ripped us away from each other. After that I remember struggling in the blackness and trying to fight my way to the surface."

Bankotsu frowned. "Where did Jakotsu go?"

She shivered and rubbed her arms. "I'm sorry, after we were ripped away from each other I don't know what happened to him."

He grunted. "Why do you have his sword and how were you able to wield it just a few minutes ago?"

She shook her head side to side. "I'm still wondering that myself." She hugged her knees to her chest and continued rocking back and forth.

He blinked. "Why were you alone with that bull demon to begin with?"

She shrugged. "I woke up with a pounding headache, alone and weaponless. I don't even have my pack with me."

His brows furrowed. _'The demon must have abducted her. Why weren't her friends with her?' _Bankotsu sighed heavily. _'I can't just have her running around alone, especially since she has Jakotsu's kimono and weapon.'_

'_She's not leaving my sight until I find out where Jakotsu is and why she could wield his weapon.'_ He pushed off his weapon and stormed over to her. He grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet.

"You're coming with me."

Her eyes widened. "Wait!"

"You're the last person who saw Jakotsu alive and until I know _exactly _what happened to him, you're stuck with me."

"But, I've already told you everything I know."

"Let go!" She tried to free her arm, but his fingers tightened like a vise clamp.

"Iie, now stop struggling or I'll kill you."

At the icy tone in his voice she froze and her mouth opened and closed like a fish. He dragged her by the arm over towards Banryu, stopping long enough to retrieve Banryu and Jakotsuo. Keeping a firm grip on her arm he led her back into the trees.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: That's it for chapter six. ****Enjoy everyone and remember reviews are the best motivation for any author. XD**

**A/N II: I just completed my first radio interview! Listen to it here: thebestpeopleweknow/2012/08/27/winner-of-the-marketing-for-romance-writers-bootcamp**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: I make no money from this story and own none of the Inuyasha characters. Nor do I own the Inuyasha fandom. I only own my little plot line.**

******A/N: To All my American readers, have a safe, happy Labor Day weekend. **

******A/N II: Just to share some good news with everyone... My first radio show appearance/interview was Monday, and it's #1 in writing! How Awesome is that?**

**XOXOXO:**

**Chapter Seven:**

"Why don't we dive into the water to check for Jakotsu, or at least his body?"

"Did I say you could talk?"

She stomped her foot. "I'm serious."

He jerked to his chest. "Listen good, wench. I'm _not_ your friend, and I'm _not_ your pathetic dog boy either. You are _my _captive."

She flinched at the harsh tone of his voice.

"Unless you want to face drastic consequences, you will only speak when spoken to. You will do _everything_ I tell you, _without_ argument!" He took a deep breath and got right in her face. "Piss me off and you'll be picking yourself up off the ground. We clear?"

Kagome grit her teeth and ripped her arm free from him. Her hand rose into the air and lowered, only to be caught in a vise-like grip.

"If you _ever_ try that again, I will snap your wrist like a twig. You'd better cooperate, or I'll make you life a living hell!"

"If you wouldn't act like such a jerk, maybe you wouldn't need to be slapped!"

His jaw clenched. He jerked her wrist to the side hard enough she fell onto her butt. He towered over her and his eyes narrowed. "Cause me any more trouble and I'll send your head rolling across the ground."

Her eyes widened and she swallowed slowly.

He dropped to one knee and gripped her throat. "The only reason you're not already dead, is because I have a strong gut feeling you're the only one who can help me find Jakotsu." His eyes flickered with menace.

Her nails raked at the hand restricting her oxygen and her eyes burned with tears.

"Remember that and you might make it through the night." He scoffed and released her neck.

She stared up at him with wide eyes and gulped in air. She balled her fist and jumped up. Her fist connected with his jaw. "You jerk, you could have killed me!"

'_She hit me…'_ He blinked and rubbed his jaw. His hand snatched her balled fist and growled. He hooked his lower leg behind her knee, and shoved her onto her butt. "If you ever strike me again, I'll return the favor."

He stopped Banryu right before it sliced her throat. "One more stunt from you and I'll tie you up. Now behave."

She flinched and then scooted back a few steps. She rubbed her bruising neck and flames licked her eyes. "You truly are a mercenary. Heartless and cruel."

He smirked. "You'd do well to remember that." He snatched her up by the arm and led her over to a tree. Before she realized what he was doing he tied her hands and tugged the vine.

"Get up wench."

She grunted but rose to her feet for fear of ending up sprawled face first in the dirt.

He smirked. "Let's see how well you can keep up." He tugged the vine and led her deeper into the trees.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: That's it for chapter seven. Enjoy everyone and remember reviews are any author's best motivation.**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: I make no money from this story and own none of the Inuyasha characters. Nor do I own the Inuyasha fandom. I only own my little plot line.**

**A/N: Happy Birthday Yuti Chan! **

**XOXOXO:**

**Chapter Eight:**

Right before sunset he stopped and Kagome fell to her knees. Bankotsu rolled his eyes and led her over to a fallen log. He tied the leading part of the vine around a large tree trunk and glared at her.

"Stay put while I make a fire."

She dropped to her knees and pressed her back against the tree. _'My body aches everywhere thanks to Mr. Jerk and his fast pace.'_ She huffed while sending him her most heated glare. She pulled her shoes and socks off and rubbed her feet.

He smirked and dug a fire pit with his hands. He circled the pit with small stones and then tossed some broken sticks and leaves into the hole. He slapped two stones together until the sparks lit a fire. He tossed the starter stones aside and built a nice little cooking fire under the tree to help dissipate the smoke.

"Am I going to have to completely tie you up so I can hunt? Or will you stay put like a god little hostage?"

She kicked at him and huffed then fell back against the tree, panting. She rubbed her eyes and her shoulders bowed. She tried to stifle a yawn and her limbs felt heavy.

'_She'll probably be asleep here real soon. '_ He snickered and walked off into the trees. Twenty minutes later he returned with a boar over his shoulder and some carrots tucked into his haori. He chuckled as he noticed the girl sleeping against the tree.

He quickly cut the meat into strips and stabbed them with sticks. He braced the sticks on thick branches over the fire and waited for them to cook. When the meat was almost done he chomped on a few carrots.

When the meat was finished he nudged her with his foot and tossed two sticks of meat and three carrots down to her.

"Eat up while you can."

He walked over and picked up another stick of meat and sank his teeth into it.

Her stomach growled and she picked up a stick with meat. She bit into it and her eyes widened. _'Wow this is juicy and not half bad.' _She quickly ate her meat and carrots and then drank the water he'd left by her feet.

"Um, thank you."

He tossed the empty sticks into the fire. "You're no good to me dead, yet."

She blinked and her eyes widened.

He chuckled and waved offhandedly. "Get some rest. We're leaving in a few hours."

She frowned and closed her eyes.

He stared out at the sky and grimaced. _'I can't believe I've been reduced to traveling with that baka Inutrasha's bitch.'_

His fists tightened. _'Why did she wash up on shore and not Ja?' His chest heaved. 'I searched that whole lake looking for his body and found nothing, not a single trace anywhere. Yet I saw him fall in...'_

His hand jerked through his bangs and his nostrils flared. _'Where the hell are you, Ja?'_

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: That's it for chapter eight everyone, enjoy. I'd love to hear your opinions. XD**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: I make no money from this story and own none of the Inuyasha characters. Nor do I own the Inuyasha fandom. I only own my little plot line.**

**A/N: Still focusing on my novels, but squeezing in some time for my fanfics when I can. Thanks for being patient with me. **

**A/N II: Muse Online Writer's Convention was a blast! 46 classes in one week. I learned a lot about writing, editing, publishing, ect, and met tons of awesome writers, editors, and publishers. **

**XOXOXO:**

**Chapter Nine:**

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he came across a familiar bright yellow bag with its contents strewn across the ground. Her bow and arrows lay broken on the ground. He snatched up the bag and inhaled deeply.

"Wild boar?" His claws tore into the material of the bag and he shook it. "When I find the bastard responsible for this, I'll kill him!"

"Inuyasha, what on earth happened here?"

He grunted. "Some wild demon must have attacked and kidnapped her." He ran off in the direction of the scent.

Sango squeezed her thighs. "Kirara, follow Inuyasha." Kirara flew off after the hanyou. Miroku's arms tightened around Sango's waist as they flew behind Inuyasha.

Inuyasha ran all out for ten minutes before suddenly stopping and growling. "Fucking sonuva bitch! Why won't that bastard stay dead?" His eyes narrowed at the remains of the bull demon and his growl rose in volume. "When I find those mercenaries I'm gonna rip them limb from limb and then beat them senseless with their own limbs."

Sango's eyes widened as hopped off the neko's back and she slowly took in the decaying demon's body, assessing the damage. "You don't really think they have her… do you?" Her eyes told Miroku that she feared the worst.

"We will get lady Kagome back." Miroku assured, placing a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

Sango sighed heavily. "We'd better hurry. Those men have no scruples." She shivered trying not to imagine what kinds of horrors her friend must be suffering. Her hand tightened on her boomerang. "Kirara! Let's go." He jaw tightened as she climbed back onto the fire neko's back.

Inuyasha ran off without waiting for the others to follow. _'Hang in there Kagome, I'm coming.' _ Determination filled him to the core as he continued searching for even the tiniest hint of her scent. _'She'd better be alive.'_

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: That's it for chapter nine. I'm glad everyone is enjoying this story. Feel free to leave your comments and opinions in reviews. I always enjoy hearing from my readers. XD**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: I make no money from this story and own none of the Inuyasha characters. Nor do I own the Inuyasha fandom. I only own my little plot line.**

**A/N: Here's the next installment for my readers. **

**XOXOXO:**

**Chapter Ten:**

"Keep up, girl." Bankotsu stomped through the trees, yanking the rope, tied around Kagome's wrists. The last thing he wanted was to be stuck babysitting a defenseless wench.

"I have a name, you know?" She huffed, tugging against the ropes. "You could slow down a bit. I don't have long legs like you."

"Quit bitching and keep up." He ignored the stare digging into his shoulder blades.

"Ow, hey! Did you hear me. These rocks aren't exactly soft."

His lips formed a cruel smile.

"You're such an ass."

He spun around, grabbed her by the neck, and pinned her against the tree.

"You've got no sense of self preservation. I could snap your worthless neck like a twig." His face hovered in front of hers, so close his breath fanned her lips.

Her eyes widened, and she shivered.

"You ever heard of a breath mint?"

"Shut your trap." His hand tightened around her throat. "Or I'll shut it for you, permanently."

Her eyes glittered with hatred. Good, he sure as hell wasn't in the mood to be friendly to the whining bitch. Let her hate him, as long as it shut her up. His hand left her throat.

He tugged the rope and took off again.

She ran to keep up with his long strides. Her body trembled worse with each stumble.

Pathetic. He snorted and looked back. Her face was still pale, eyes droopy, and her legs shook. Fucking yanked the rope, sending her to her knees.

"Twenty minutes." He tossed her a canteen of water. "Use it." He sat on a fallen log and scowled, polishing Banryu's blade. People wondered why he refused to let women in his band. Weak, feeble creatures, who bitched non stop. Why saddle himself with extra baggage when they didn't contribute a damned thing?

She blinked back tears and stared at the canteen, then at him a long minute before gulping from the canteen.

"Don't drink so fast, you'll get sick." He wasn't in the mood to deal with a sick girl.

Ja fell into the water with her. Yet only Inutrasha's bitch came out, dressed in Ja's gut twisted as he tried to figure out how she'd managed that one. It wasn't like the water was cursed, and people didn't just switch clothes.

His head hurt from too much thinking. He looked over and found the girl asleep with her knees pulled to her chest. She looked small and fragile. Too fragile. Someone needed to give little miss sunshine a few lessons in reality. She needed to toughen up. While she was with him, she would. His lips slowly formed a cruel smile. Oh yes, she would.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: That's it for this is every author's greatest motivation.  
**

**P.S. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all my wonderful readers. :)  
**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer: I make no money from this story and own none of the Inuyasha characters. Nor do I own the Inuyasha fandom. I only own my little plot line.**

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: Here's the next installment for my readers. **

**XOXOXO:**

**Chapter Eleven:**

"You filthy bitch." The disgusted snarl snapped her eyes open, with her heart pounding.

Wide eyed Kagome searched the entire area around her butt all she saw was emptiness, a black void.

"Where are you?" She whispered, rubbing her eyes in a futile attempt to see better.

Silence greeted her. '_How strange. I know I heard him…'_

"Pay attention to stupid whore!"

"Now, wait just a minute you cross dressing freak." Her anger began to rise. "I am not and have never been a whore."

"Only whores dress so scantily," he snorted. "Even Aniki's brothel whores dressed more than you."

"It's my school outfit." She defended. "And who are you to judge me?"

"Listen good you piece of filth. I don't know how you did it, but when I'm done with you you'll wish you hadn't."

"Me? I didn't do anything." She said confused.

"You're the only one who could have."

"What the hell are you talking about?" She scowled. "Come out and face me you coward."

"How dare you?" He sneered. Her throat tightened as if he were squeezing it.

"You're the one hiding in the shadows." She gasped, trying to draw air into her burning lungs.

"I am not hiding, you little tramp. I'm right here." The constriction of her throat eased.

"Where?" She spun around only seeing inky blackness. Her heart raced with fear.

"Inside your filthy body," he spat venomously.

"What?" Kagome screamed.

"The hell you doing, wench?" Bankotsu's voice grouched. "Trying to wake up the dead?"

Her eyes widened and she back peddled away from him as he rose to his feet.

"No," she whispered in a shaky voice and her body trembled.

"Then why did you scream at the top of your lungs?" Bankotsu stepped towards her with the eerie eyes of a predator and smirked at the fear pouring off her.

How he loved when they feared him.

"Stay back," she whispered, eyes locked to his hulking frame as he freeze frame stalked towards her.

"Think you can order me around, eh?" Bankotsu licked his lips. He got down in her face, nose to nose.

"Stay away!" She screamed and kicked her foot out.

He caught it and pinned her to the ground.

"Think again." His tone hardened like steel.

Desperate to get him away from her Kagome head butted him.

"Hey, you little…" Hey growled, rubbing his forehead and then snatched her by the collar then smirked and got in her face again.

"Mine's harder." He head-butted her back, snapping her head back and laughed when she moaned from the pain.

"You've got spunk, little miko," he laughed, then turned serious. "Next time I won't be so nice." His eyes narrowed. "Let that be a lesson to you."

He stared at the darkened woods around them and sighed. No sense in wasting time.

"Since you're up, we're leaving." He pulled her to her feet and grabbed the rope, then rested Banryu against his shoulder. "Let's go." He tugged the rope and walked.

Face throbbing she stumbled along behind him. '_Stupid nightmare got me in trouble'. _

She scowled. Her head hurt like a bitch from that wicked head-butt too and she couldn't see through the tears in her eyes.

_'I told you I'd make you pay.' _Jakotsu's smug voice rang though her head.

She stopped, causing Bankotsu to swing around and glare at her. He noticed her pale face and glazed wide eyes.

"What's with you?"

"He's… in my head," she said barely above a whisper.

"Huh? What the hell you talking about?" He scowled. "Keep moving." He tugged the rope hard and turned around again.

"I don't know how or why…. but Jakotsu is in my head."

That stopped him. He spun around and pinned her against the tree with his hand around her throat so fast she never heard him move.

"I'm not in the mood for any of your little jokes," he bit out through clenched teeth.

"It's not a joke." Her eyes watered.

Disgusted he dropped her to the ground.

Kagome rubbed her throat and sobbed. "He's taunting me inside my head."

"How the fuck can he be inside your head?" Bankotsu demanded.

"How the hell would I know?" She glared at him. "All I know is that I hear him as if he was standing right next to me."

"Don't joke, miko. Not about this." He warned.

"I'm not!" She screamed. "Do you think I'd be calling myself filthy names? Or comparing my state of dress to your brothel of whores?"

His eyes widened. Only Jakotsu knew about that business which had tanked before the BOS ever formed.

Her hands balled into fists as she rose to her feet. "He's the last person I'd ever dream about."

"Like I really want some cross dressing freak of nature in my body.," she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Watch your mouth," he warned. "He's still my friend."

"Why me?" She sobbed. "Why curse me to such an existence?" She raised her hands to the skies. "Isn't the stuff with Inuyasha enough? Must I be punished more?"

"Quit whining, bitch." Bankotsu sat down and scowled.

"No one is listening. And if they are, it's because they're laughing their asses of at us." His fists clenched. "Whoever did this will pay with their life when I find them."

"Meanwhile I'm stuck with not one, but two cold blooded killers, one of which is inside me and violating every law of nature."

He drug a hand down his face. '_And I'm stuck with a whiny little weak bitch. Oh joy.' _

His hand balled into a fist. '_And, if it's anything like that curse we heard of as children if she dies, he dies. Fucking hell!'_

He stared at her and sighed. '_And the only person who can tell us how to undo this, is dead. Of all the fucking luck.'_

"What? Do I have three heads or something?"

"We're stuck with each other."

Her eyes widened. "Why?"

"Because if you die, he dies." He jaw clenched.

"You've heard of a curse like this before?"

"Once, when Ja and I were kids."

"Then you know-"

"The only person who knew how to break it died a long time ago."

"What?" She blinked. "Surely someone…"

"The only person who can undo it, is the one who cast it."

"So, where do we find them?"

"I killed everyone anywhere near that area." He grunted.

"Gee, what a surprise." She glared at him. "Now, look where your bloodlust got us."

"Don't put this on me, bitch. You're the one who jumped into the water."

"You were going to kill me."

"It would have been quick." He scowled.

"So, now what do we do?"

"For starters, you're going to train."

"What?" Her eyes bulged.

"You need to get stronger and you need to learn how to fight." He stated matter of factly. "Who better to learn from than me?" He smirked.

"How about someone who doesn't want to kill me?"

"If I kill you, I kill him. You're safe with me," he assured.

"Safe doesn't mean harm free. not around you." She snorted.

He grinned. "By the time I'm done training you, you'll be able to stand against that fucking half breed alone." He grinned. "He'll never even see it coming."

"I'm not fighting Inuyasha." She snapped. "I don't turn against my friends."

"Neither do I." His eyes narrowed. "And I won't hesitate to kill anyone who gets in my way."

"Help us fight Naraku."

"I'll take care of him in my own time," he assured. "No one double crosses the Schichinatai and lives."

"First, we train." He smirked and rubbed his hands together. "Come here." He commanded.

She slowly walked towards him.

"Dodge my strikes." Was all he said before he started punching towards her.

Her eyes widened and she fell onto her butt trying to get away from the massive fists coming her way.

"You're too clumsy," He growled and snatched her up by the arm. "Pay attention to your surroundings. "Now, again." He jabbed towards her ribs.

She epped and jumped away, hitting a tree and getting pinned between it and a scowling Bankotsu.

"Let's try this another way." He sighed. "Try to hit me."

She tried to hit him, his upper body twisted out of the way and his hand tightened around hers, jerking it into a bent position that drove her to her knees.

"Well, I can see we have our work cut out." He spat and released her. "Get up."

**XOXOXO::**

**A/N: See? Longer this time than last. **

**Don't worry he's not going to be an unfeeling ass to her all the time. :P **

**But, it'll take time for him to warm up to her. You can't argue he's out of character either. **

**Enjoy. XD**


End file.
